


Blood on the Sheets

by JadedQuill



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedQuill/pseuds/JadedQuill
Summary: Mohinder's guilt gets in the way yet again.





	Blood on the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/). Table: Un-Themed 5 / Prompt: [#2](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%232) Justice - Not beta'ed.
> 
> When the first few lines of this popped into my head a couple nights ago, it was quite clearly angst. Then, once I got going, it turned into an experiment in dialog-only writing, which made it come off just a little cracky. In the end... I'm not sure how to classify this. Its not angst, its not crack. Humorous angst? Crangst?
> 
> It should be pretty obvious who's talking when, but if you're not a complete and total Heroes addict/junkie... Sylar speaks first.

  
“You know, you once told me that justice could never really be served.”

“What’s your point?”

“Just that if you do this it makes you a hypocrite.”

“Just because you can never truly pay for your crimes doesn’t mean that doing nothing is a reasonable alternative.”

“… You have a point.”

…

“That’s it?”

“…”

“No more attempts to talk your way out of this? Not going to try for one last mind fuck?”

“Well I _was_ hoping for a fuck, but you pulling a knife halfway through kind of ruined that pla- OW! Shit Mohinder, can’t you at least keep your hand still? Now look at that, you got blood all over the sheets.”

“You don’t think I’ll go through with it, do you?”

“I think that if you were really serious about this, you would have gone through with it five minutes ago.”

…

“You were supposed to fight back.”

“Ha! So you can tell yourself that you did your best to kill the big, bad monster and then go back to living in denial? Not this time.”

“How dare you?!”

“ _I’m_ just being honest.”

“You think you’re so fucking smart. You don’t know what I will or won’t do!”

“Prove it then. Kill me. Slit my throat. I won’t stop you.”

“Ya right. As if you’d just sit back and let me.”

“Out of everyone who’d love to get this opportunity, I’d rather die at your hands. I deserve it, don’t I? Go ahead, do it, one quick slice and its all over.”

“…”

“What? Do you need some help?”

“Sylar! What- what the hell are you doing?”

“Helping!”

“So you’re _suicidal_ now?!”

“Why are you fighting it Mohinder? I thought you wanted to kill me.”

“You- you bastard…”

“Mmmm, that’s what I thought.”

…

“Sylar... what do you think you’re doing?”

“Picking up where we left off.”

“After what I just-“

“Mmmm… what can I say? You’re incredibly sexy when you’re feeling homicidal.”

“Sy- ooooh… fuck, that’s amazing.”

“Still want to go back to fighting?”

“… well, the sheets _are_ already ruined.”


End file.
